The Greatest Mystical Unity
The Greatest Mystical Unity // is the eighth series and last series of the 1st season of the Mystical Unity franchise. The series is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. This series began airing on ???, with its last episode airing on ???. The motifs for this season is underground(death) and memories. Plot The Greatest Mystical Unity Episodes It's Violet again for real. We are going back in time to the world that the dead are found. Souls roam like normal people but are separated by wealth. I thought I could get away from war, but it wasn't to be. After the big war in Migi, I had made a sacrifice to save everyone from a beam by jumping in front of it and turn to ashes. I was taken to the Underworld where I was assigned a new family, and stay in a city until I am in a new vessel. The underworld is a good place though it's going through a crisis. After the death of the devil and the assignment of his daughter, the demons have been crazy with either to follow or control themselves. One strong demon, part of Bennet's staff, went crazy for the crisis that he left and caused a new group with other demons. No one knows how he did, but Death found out that Dark Magic was involved. They were planned to use Death to control the underworld, by finding him and use his powers. They have to use energy from the own souls of people in the underworld to find Death. The demon himself figures this out and knows that previous unities need to stop them and save the realm for souls and the now good, Bennet. Death found me and gave me the power of my unity self, Unity Star, again to save the realm not just for him, but souls and Bennet. I now have to find new unties to save the realm and have it not follow apart. But first....I need to figure out the two new girls to join me... Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Violet Hoshimiya / Unity Star' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Brina Palencia Intro: Purple Ghost of Mystical Unity! Unity Star! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Purple Gem: Star Gem Symbol: Star Power: Light Violet was 10 years old when she died and her birthday is March 15th. Her zodiac is pisces and her death spot is pale white skin. She is now 110 years old in death years and gives a more emotionless nature after. She cares usually about her alone time even if it's not the right time. Though she has a careless nature, she loves her fans and her teammates and cares for them enough to protect them for safety. She can get more angry and emotionless throughout the series because of her soul wanting the new vessel. Even if she is angry and emotionless, she wants the best for everyone. Her alter ego is Unity Star. Her theme color is purple and holds the spirit gem of herself. Her main power is light and she transforms with the Star Gem. She is an expert unity. *'Amari Millett / Unity Angel' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Maryke Hendrikse Intro: Pink Ghost of Mystical Unity! Unity Angel! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: Heart Gem Symbol: Heart Power: Light Amari was 9 years old when she died and her birthday is January 8th. Her zodiac is capricorn and her death spot is a scar on her head where she got from a school shooting, her being one of the victims and died. She is now 150 years old in death years and is a bit more athletic and mean at times because of her death. She likes to have friends though she can't express it well because of her angry personality. She plays soccer and wrestling that she uses them in combat for unity work. She is protective and can get in the way, but she thinks it's for a good cause. Her alter ego is Unity Angel. Her theme color is pink and she holds the spirit gem of Baker. Her main power is light and she transforms with the Heart Gem. She is a skilled unity. *'Cecilia Mathews / Unity Heart' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Emily Neves Intro: Green Ghost of Mystical Unity! Unity Heart! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Green Gem: Clover Gem Symbol: Clover Power: Light Cecilia was 11 years old when she died and her birthday is February 23rd. Her zodiac is pisces and her death spot is her heart when she got sexually raped and was stabbed in the heart by a scared and paralyzed criminal. She is now 180 years old in death years and is a lot shyer and gentle than she was a long time ago. She is serious, mostly in combat, and intelligent than she was. She also is more protective towards individuals and cares for everyone, criminal or not. She wants the best and would use herself to keep it as it should be. Her alter ego is Unity Heart. Her theme color is green and she holds the spirit gem of Clover. Her main power is light and she transforms with Clover Gem. She is a skilled unity. Villains *'Dark Soul' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Grave' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Brandon' Voiced by: N/A TBA Supporting Characters Allies *'Death' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Chloe Sky' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Greg Sky / Mist' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Cheryl Spring' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Caleb Spring' Voiced by: N/A TBA Family *'Marilen Minora' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Frances Minora' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Carey Carol' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Bob Carol' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Jeremy Mellow' Voiced by: N/A TBA Movie Characters Items *'Star Gem' Used By: Unity Star Shape: Star Main gem that Star uses to transform with. *'Heart Gem' Used By: Unity Angel Shape: Heart Main gem that Angel uses to transform with. *'Clover Gem' Used By: Unity Heart Shape: Clover Main gem that Heart uses to transform with. Locations *'Undertown' Location: Underworld TBA *'Underland' Location: Underworld TBA *'Undertown High School' Location: Undertown/Underworld TBA Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors! Together as One!' It is the Mystical Unity all-star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based on the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to have powerful as ever. Games *'Mystical Unity S1: Light Warriors' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, and Computer Type: Third-person Action-Adventure The first Mystical Unity video game. It comes for Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and mobile. It is 10 Chapters long, with 5 hours of gameplay to spare on each chapter. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. The main story is that the S1 teams have to come together to stop an evil force that is wanting to take the light/joy of the planet, and use that to try and take over the world. *'Mystical Unity S1 Episodic Series: True Soldiers' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and Mobile Type: Episodic The second Mystical Unity video game. Its comes for Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and mobile. It was produced by Telltale games, where many episodic games are made. It has 9 volumes with 10 episodes/chapters in each. Each chapter is around 30 to 45 minutes each. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. There are 81 stories in total, though the main story being about fighting evil. *'Mystical Unity Mobile: XD Symphony' Consoles: Mobile Type: Roleplay / Gacha Gather The third Mystical Unity game only for mobile. It is a roleplay with many events with different themes, from Magic or simple themes like maids. Each event is usually a month long if not started, and you can collect gacha cards from 1 star to Ultimate depending on the event. Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 1) Merchandise Trivia * The Greatest Mystical Unity is the first series to have no mascot. ** Fairy Mystical Unity proceeds after. Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 1) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 1 Category:The Greatest Mystical Unity